25 Morgana and Gwen ficlets
by FemaleSpock
Summary: 25 winter/christmas themed ficlets about Morgana and Gwen. Some are happy; some are angsty. Contains Femslash & Morgana/Gwen.


25 Morgana/Gwen ficlets

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Merlin and I make no money from this fanfiction.**

**These are 25 ficlets I wrote for my Merlin 'advent calendar' over at Merlin Tv Show (the site got shown on the last episode of Merlin secrets and Magic, which was amazing) that are all based on the theme of Christmas/winter. There's no connection between the ficlets in a linear sense. **** Some ficlets could be taken as friendship rather than femslash; whereas others are most definately Morgana/Gwen. I'm happier with some ficlets than others.**

**Ficlet 13 (The end) contains a character death, just to warn you. Some of the ficlets are AU as well. **

This is our fairy tale

In an alternate universe Morgana is a prince and heir to the throne of Camelot. She wears dresses and is unequivocally female and yet undeniably a prince. She first meets the princess Guinevere when saving her from bandits. For Gwen it was love at first sight. When Gwen forgives the men who attacked her and asks for their pardon, Morgana fell in love.

When Uther dies, Morgana becomes King and Gwen is her Queen. They marry in the snow and make snow angels in place of a first dance. Over the years, they make Camelot great, the whole Kingdom is built upon the foundations of their shared song.

They went through hard times, they faced opposition (Gwen mostly faced a plethora of angry suitors and maidens wishing for Morgana's hand) but they never gave in. They could honestly say "this is our fairy tale."

Anchor

As the Winter solstice grew closer, Morgana's powers seemed to grow. She'd had a short window of respite from her nightmares; the bracelet that Morgause had given her had caused that. But the dreams were back and slowly Morgana was sinking deeper, drawn into the abyss that her magick offered her.

Gwen stood helpless as ever to stop her mistresses decent. She waited by her bedside, waited for Morgana to wake up; screaming, gasping. She could comfort Morgana but she could no longer be her anchor. She could no longer weigh Morgana down in the world of the ordinary. She had to accept the reality that one day Morgana would be utterly absorbed into the sparkling, dangerous world that the people of the old religion inhabited.

Gwen almost wished that she could go with her. As an ordinary servant, though, she can't. This is just one of many things keeping them apart in the future; keeping them together for now. Morgana wakes as predicted, calling for Gwen, hanging onto her with all her might.

Gwen knew that Morgana wouldn't go just yet; she'd cling to her anchor for as long as she could. They would wait together in limbo for the day.

Burning

At the banquet marking the height of winter, Morgana is even more beautiful that ever. The cold winter's light accentuates her snow pale skin and her ice blue dress evokes the weather of the moment. She is polite to the guests, engaging in superfluous small talk, nodding her head in rhythm to the tunes that they sing to her in the form of words. She reflects back to them what they wish to see no more. She toasts to Camelot with frost forming patterns in her smile.

When she goes back to her chambers she is different. The facade starts dripping to the warmth of Gwen's welcome. Her eyes are bright and aflame as Gwen takes her clothes to ready her for bed. Her face is alight with expectation as she leads Gwen, towards the bed, for their own celebration. Her body is burns in that pleasant, painful way. Morgana's own light blazes brightly with only Gwen her chosen witness to the glory.

And when Gwen wakes up the next morning she is comfortably warm in Morgana's embrace.

Just like before

"Where do you want me to put it?" Gwen asked struggling a little with the small Christmas tree. "Just put it over there," Morgana said, pointing to the far corner. Gwen rushed along and plonked it down there, massaging her hands.  
"Wouldn't any of the guys have helped you with that?" Morgana asked, in half-serious shock.

"Merlin was too busy doing chores for Arthur; at least that's what he said. It didn't look like he was working hard though, it seemed more like him and Arthur were just off having fun," Gwen grumbled, good naturedly.  
"We can't have them having more fun than us!" Morgana's tone was playful but with an edge of competitiveness. "We can have our own fun; we don't need them!"  
"What do you have in mind?" Gwen asked, smiling at her mistress' frivolity.  
"Let's decorate the tree!" Morgana sounded like an excited child all over again.

Gwen remembered that it had always been her favourite part of Christmas and it seemed things hadn't changed much over the years. And so they decorated the tree. The warm light of the candles they had placed onto it gave a cozy atmosphere and Gwen was happy. It didn't matter about the rest  
of the world right now, they were happy and that was all that seemed to matter.

Snow Angels

She dances in the snow; swirling round in time to the falling of the frozen whiteness. Her cheeks are tinged with pink from the cold (from her happiness).  
"Come on, Gwen, dance with me!" she says, grabbing for Gwen's gloved hands. Gwen knows it isn't proper but she can't resist anything that her mistress asks of her.  
They spin in a circle and Gwen can appreciate the snow for once. Usually she hates it; it caused so much extra work for her and the other servants (sweeping, gritting paths). Morgana's smile makes it worth the extra work though.

Eventually they fall to cold ground, exhausted from the spinning.  
"Your clothes..." Gwen started; concerned that Morgana would get her dress dirty. One look from Morgana and she can't finish that sentence. She smiles and shrugs. The feeling of cold seeping through her dress is interesting, painful and yet somehow pleasurable.

Morgana swishes her arms up and down. At first Gwen was baffled by this behaviour but then she understood. Morgana was making a snow angel. Morgana was a snow angel. Gwen copied her dutifully. It was actually fun once she started.

The eventually had to get up and go inside. That moment was gone and it would never come back again. But their snow angels lasted for a couple of hours more. Their memory of it lasted even longer than that.

Falling

"Steady now," Morgana instructed, grabbing a hold of Gwen to steady her and to prevent her from falling.

"I don't think I can get used to this," Gwen mumbled, looking down at her booted feet and the frozen lake she was standing upon. She'd never been ice skating before; she had admitted this to Morgana. Needless to say, Morgana was shocked and so took Gwen to the frozen lake to educate her in the ways of skating. Morgana had insisted that it was great fun and Gwen had believed her.

Now that Gwen was actually on the ice she wasn't so sure. It seemed like she could never get her balance on here. She was always waiting to fall.

Morgana glided around with such ease. She was a natural at skating. She seemed to be perfectly at home on the ice, she spun and darted, she didn't seem afraid of falling.

"It's simple," she said, noticing Gwen's doubts "take my hand, I'll help you." Gwen put he hand in Morgana's and started to skate with her. It seemed a lot easier to skate with Morgana.

Eventually Gwen did fall and took Morgana down with her. They couldn't help but laugh and Gwen realised that falling wasn't so bad after all.

Present

Gwen smiled as she skipped down to the market. She had been saving a portion of her meagre earnings of the past few months in order to buy something nice for her mistress. Given in private of course; it wouldn't have seemed proper for a lady and her maid to be exchanging gifts. But then it wouldn't be proper for a lady and her maid to be in love and in love they were.  
Slowly Gwen perused the market which was especially well stocked due to the increased demand caused by the Christmas season. She just didn't know what to get Morgana. There was so much here. The Market was an overwhelming blur of colours and smells and people.

She walks between stalls and disaster strikes. She is grabbed from behind by some brute. She looks around. There's no way anyone is noticing in the crush. She would scream but the rough, meaty hand was covering her mouth.

"Stay still and no harm will come to you," he ordered, his hot breath felt foul in her ear. She did as he said. She couldn't feel force pressing against her. She would be stupid to take him on

"I'll just take this," his low voice grunted, reaching for her purse. He took it, pushed her forward and from the heavy sounds had made a run for it so that she couldn't have seen him.

She shook hard. She had been scared. Relief set in. She was alive. But her money! She could never buy anything for Morgana now.

Head down she ran back to Morgana's chambers. She might as well get back to work. When she entered she tried to get back to work but upon seeing Morgana's face she couldn't help but burst into tears.

"What is it Gwen?" Morgana rushed over, full of concern.

"I was mugged, this guy, he took my money."

"Are you okay? Did he injure you?"

"I'm fine but...I can't get you a present now..." Gwen said, her sobs subsiding, her mistress could always comfort her. She did not normally cry much but she just hadn't been able to help it.

"That's all you are worried about? Gwen, the best present I could possibly have is to have you here with me, to have you safe."

She took Gwen into her arms and kissed her softly. Gwen knew then that it was all going to be okay.

Elf

"Happy holidays!" Gwen bursts into the room feeling ridiculous. Morgana stares at first and then bursts out laughing at the sight of Gwen. She's wearing a pointed green hat, some elf ears, and matching outfit. She looks ridiculous.

"What?" Morgana asks, laughing again "why are you wearing that costume?"

"Arthur decided that he would abuse his command and order Merlin to dress up as an elf. Merlin then made me do it too, out of solidarity."

"In Merlin's case he wouldn't need to wear any extra ears," Morgana said, giggling at her own joke.

Gwen smiled in return and shrugged "well I feel very silly."

"Oh no, you look beautiful," Morgana started to say before she burst out laughing again "sorry, I can't help it, you look ridiculous!" Gwen scowled briefly before joining her mistress in laughter.

Cold

Morgana watches as Gwen leaves the castle, trudging through the snow to her small cottage. She watches as Gwen turns to look longingly at the castle, ignoring the furious flurry of snow that was flying into her face as she battled against the wind. She's watching as Gwen walks away, slowly, sadly.

She knows that it is not for her that Gwen stops. She knows that it is not for her that Gwen is sad. She has watched Gwen and noticed that recently Gwen cares more for someone else than she does for her mistress. She has noticed the way Gwen looks at Arthur. She watches the ongoing storm with a mirror in her heart. She is being buried under an avalanche of snow.

It is cold outside but from where Morgana is standing, it's colder inside.

Glad

Morgana sighed. She was finding the long winter months to be so tedious. She wanted to go outside, the stuffy castle was suffocating her, but it was too cold. It was in that awkward period in which it was winter but the festivities had not yet begun and everyone was in state of sleepy boredom and practicality.

She wished something would happen and then thought better of it. The sort of things that tended to happen in Camelot were dangerous. She didn't want to hear of yet another magickal monster terrorising the innocent people of Camelot.

Gwen enters and Morgana's face brightens. Finally Gwen was here and hopefully she could talk to her for a little while.

"Ah Gwen," she said, fairly casually.

"My Lady." Gwen curtsied, politely.

"Would you mind helping me with my hair?" Morgana asked, knowing that they usually had the best conversations whilst Gwen was doing Morgana's hair.

"It'd be my pleasure."

Gwen walked over to Morgana and starts the slow, methodical brushing. At that time there was no place that Morgana would rather be. As Gwen talked she could feel her boredom seeping away like the remants of floods.

She was glad that she always had Gwen.

Mistletoe

Gwen walked into Morgana's chambers. There was something not quite right about the room. She scanned the room until she could pinpoint the source of her confusion. There was a sprig of some sort of green plant hanging in a corner of Morgana's room.

"How did that get there?" she thought as she wandered over to where it was hanging. On further inspection she noticed that it had white berries. Looking at it further hadn't explained why it was there but she had the feeling that she had seen the plant before.

It was Mistletoe; she remembered seeing it once when she was a young girl. It had some connection to the solstice but she couldn't quite remember what it was.

Morgana had quietly moved from behind her screen (which she used to dress behind) to stand next to Gwen. Gwen jumped as she turned around to see Morgana. Morgana was wearing a small, strange, soft smile.

Morgana glances up at the mistletoe with a peculiar look in her eyes. She steps forward and leans right in to touch her lips to Gwen's own.

Gwen can feel fire running through her veins and a world of feeling concentrated solely in her lips. She tips her head back and kisses Morgana back. The feeling of love rains down on her and she feels submerged in the moment.

Eventually someone breaks away. It's unclear who; perhaps it was both of them is synchronisation.

Gwen looks at the mistletoe and is glad for its strange appearance in Morgana's room.

(Gwen never realised that Morgana had put it there herself.)

Free

Morgana breathes out, enjoying the sight of her breath turning white like steam. She's walking in the surrounding countryside of Camelot; allowed out on a rare excursion. Gwen is there as always, walking with a more cautious air than her free mistress. Morgana revels in the sound of the crunch of the frost decorated leaves and grass on the ground as she walks.

The sky was so blue and there wasn't a cloud to be seen. It was one of those perfect cold yet sunny days. They are so alone, no guards accompany them, they have to stay close to Camelot though. Morgana doesn't care; she still feels free.

She swings her arms up the sky in a gesture of jovial worship and she half-skips through the fields and the frozen gravel lanes. She takes hold of Gwen's cold hand, warming it with her own and moves their arms together to some rhythm that only she could hear.

Gwen joins in despite not hearing the song. Perhaps it was a traditional carol or just one of the latest songs circulating at court. She doesn't have to hear it but she wants to desperately. She wants to devour all of Morgana, to break her down into pieces to study and then to reassemble once she found her answers.

Gwen knows it is not as simple as that. So for know she just goes along and tries to enjoy the moment and be free like Morgana.

The end

Blood falls on snow, tainting its purity. Morgana can see the blood seeping through her dress but she can't feel anything. She feels numb. Her hands are shaking as she puts her hand to her wound, testing whether it was really there.

Some feeling is filtering through but mostly she feels nothing. She's in shock. She can see the world turn white and stars bloom in front of her eyes. She had always thought it would be black she saw.

She lies down in the snow, utterly defeated. She knows she is dying. Dimly she can see her killer standing tall in front of her. Gwen is still clutching the sword that she had used to stab her.

She'd always known that it would be two of them when it came to the end. She hears a dull thud and momentarily realises that Gwen had dropped her sword.

Gwen takes Morgana's hand. She had never wanted it to end this way. Morgana can't fell her hand though or hear her words that follow. By the time she got there she was already gone.

Snow begins to fall and Morgana is buried as Gwen walks away.

I can't get you out of my head

Morgana hums the tune of one of the less popular solstice carols.

"Why can't I get that out of my head?" she asked, rhetorically. Gwen shrugged and continued to tidy around the room.

"I don't even like that song," Morgana continued, happy to keep up a conversation all by herself.

Gwen continued to hum, surreptiously, she had been humming the song all morning and it seemed that Morgana hadn't noticed yet that it was her who had made Morgana suddenly remember the song.  
"And- Gwen!" she suddenly interrupted her own speech "you're humming it; looks like you've been infected too!"

"Looks like," Gwen said, stifling a laugh.

"We must do something about this, this cannot continue."

"Indeed, my lady, what remedy do you suggest?"

"I hadn't thought that far ahead," Morgana admitted, chewing her lower lip. Gwen put her arms around Morgana, quite boldly for a servant.

"Does this help?" she asked.

"Yes but I think I need something more to help get that awful tune out of my head." One eyebrow shot up and she wore a flirtatious expression.

Gwen mock sighed and leaned into kiss Morgana. The song instantly vanished from Morgana's head and thoughts of Gwen reigned supreme. Songs would come and go but Gwen was one thing that she couldn't get out of her head.

Home for Christmas

Morgana always knew that this would happen some day. She'd played the good girl her entire life, she'd been Uther's faithful ward, she'd been a proper lady for the public to admire. Lies. Underneath her skin there had always been something darker, something that bided its time until it emerged. It could have simply been magick that was there. Or perhaps it was anger. But regardless of what it was it meant that she knew her destiny, knew without being consciously aware of it, she was going to snap some day. She'd turn to the dark to escape the world she used to know.

Morgause had taken her away from Camelot but she had made a choice well before that. Looking out of the window of her former mistress's room, Gwen wonders where she is and hopes that she will be back. Not as fervently as she once would have, Morgana had pulled away from her and Gwen had subsequently grown closer to Arthur. Morgana had made her decision to turn from her light, Gwen, long before she had ever decided to turn to darkness- Morgause. Gwen didn't know what was happening to Morgana but the nostalgia for what they once had screamed out that she wanted her back. She wanted her home for Christmas.

Gifts

Morgana hated that feeling that you go when you realise all too late that the Solstice was approaching and that you have yet to buy a single gift. It happened every year. It was always too early to buy gifts until it was too late. It always caught up with her like that.

Calming herself she reviewed her mental list of who to buy for. There was Uther, much as she believed he didn't warrant a gift, she had to buy him one as his ward. There was Arthur of course, as well as some of her friends amongst the noble women. And Gwen.

Especially Gwen. She wanted to give Gwen something wonderful. The only problem was that she didn't know what to get her or anyone else.

She thought it through methodically. Uther, she would have to give something fairly specific, something fit for a King. Probably a painting or something. She could get Arthur a sword or something along those lines. The noble women she could give perfume to.

It was only Gwen that she couldn't think of anything fitting. She could give her some perfume but she valued Gwen far above the noble women. She had this problem every year and she always made the wrong choice. Although Gwen always looked so happy to be receiving a present, Morgana could tell that she had never chosen the right thing.

Morgana sighed and gave in. Maybe she should just ask Gwen this year.

Fight

Morgana threw the snowball at Gwen; grinning mischievously as she it flew and hit Gwen on the shoulder. Gwen smiled and stood there. Morgana threw another and another, her glee diminishing each time as she realised that Gwen wasn't fighting back.

"Gwen, it's no fun if you don't throw some back," she chided.

"My Lady, it would not be fitting for me to throw snow balls at someone of your station. You are the King's ward."

Morgana pouted "that doesn't matter, come on, have some fun." Gwen shook her head.

Morgana threw a snowball at Gwen "I'm going to carry on throwing snowballs at you until you throw one back."  
Gwen took it for a while before receiving one, smack, in the face.

"Gwen, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to hit-" Morgana's apology was cut off by a snow ball flying in her direction. Gwen was ready to fight back.

They had a wonderful snow fight and Gwen understood it better then; it _was_ the fighting part that was the most fun.

Purity

Light spilled over Camelot, signifying the beginning of another day. The sunlight makes the white paths and streets glitter. To Gwen's eye, it is the fact that the snow has been untouched which makes it all the more beautiful. People have not yet trampled all over it with their muddy boots, leaving their footprints where there used to be snow. Gwen doesn't want to stand on it; she doesn't want to ruin it.

Later when she puts her hand on Morgana's thigh, tenderly, she is reminded of the snow. Morgana's skin is so white. She looks pure and untainted by everything. Part of Gwen just wanted to look, not to touch Morgana for fear of spoiling her. She doesn't want to trample all over her. She wants to preserve her. She moves her hand further up Morgana's leg, hearing Morgana moan in pleasure. Somewhere along the way, Morgana melts and the two of them become like one being.

There had always been something enjoyable about stamping on snow.

Nightmare

_Morgana waits in anticipation for Gwen to open her gift. She does but far from the happy expression she expected she gets a look of horror. Out of the wrapping, Gwen pulls out one of Merlin's scarves._

_"Is this a joke?" she asks, hands on hips. Morgana starts to cry. She had so wanted Gwen to like her present._

Morgana woke with a start; what a dream! Gwen rushed over as usual to come and comfort her. The dream must be an omen, Morgana decided. Later that day, she took the Merlinesque-scarf that she had bought for Gwen and threw it away. Perhaps she wouldn't have liked it after all. Only problem was, she'd have to buy a new present.

Perfect day

Morgana lights candles in Gwen's house to make it look festive. She hangs out the paper decorations, some of which she made herself and some of which she bought. She checks the oven and is pleased; the food is almost ready.

When Gwen opens the door to her usually sad and lonely home, she finds it glowing with warmth complete with a glowing Morgana.

"What's all this?" she asks in amazement.

"I just wanted to make sure you had a nice solstice," Morgana explained, smiling and waving her hands around.

"Thank you." Gwen feels stunned that her mistress would go to such trouble for her; she had known that Morgana was no ordinary noble but this...this was something else.

"You can reward me with a kiss if you like," Morgana said raising an eyebrow.

Gwen moves towards Morgana and their lips are just about to touch when she smells something odd. "Morgana, is that smoke?"

"Oh! The food!" Morgana rushes to the oven and opens it to find the food blackened and burnt.  
Gwen smiles and they start making the food again. It was a perfect day; nothing troubled them that day.

Leaving (Modern AU)

Morgana steps into the room and everyone turns to stare. It's always like that when she walks into a room, not only is she beautiful but she is practically the embodiment of the sorceress she is named after.

She scans the room, causally before heading towards the group that she knows the best, she just wants this lame Christmas party to be over as soon as possible. Arthur, her brother, waves her over and so she speeds up her walk towards him and his friends. For some girls it might have been weird to be a part of the same social group as their brother, particularly if you were the only girl in the group, but for Morgana is seemed perfectly normal.

They all hang out for a while before the guys went off to another party, this one for their local rugby team. And so Morgana was stranded. She sat in a corner, hoping that those vapid girls wouldn't try to initiate her into their crowd again.

"Would you like a mince pie?" Apparently Nimueh had gone all out this year and hired people to serve the food. Morgana looked up to answer and found a pretty girl with dark curly hair standing there.

"Yes, thank you, sorry...I don't believe I know your name..."

"Oh, it's Gwen," she said, smiling, most of the people at the party just took the food and didn't bother to say thank you.

"I'm Morgana." Morgana had a sudden urge to continue a conversation with this young woman; Gwen seemed so different to all the other women there.

"Nice to meet you, Morgana," Gwen put down the tray of mince pies, forgetting about her job for a minute.

They talked for what seemed like hours. They had so much in common; Gwen seemed so genuine. Morgana could feel her cheeks turning pink and this strange feeling in her stomach like butterflies flapping away as if in a hurry to escape from something.

Morgana was never one to be shy; she was more a fan of bold words. "How about the two of us get out of here?"  
Gwen nods and they leave together for somewhere new.

Separation

"Only a few days left until Christmas," Gwen says to Morgana who nods as the only acknowledgement of this fact. She isn't looking forward to it this year. She wishes she could be someone else, somewhere else, anywhere. She looks out to the horizon and imagines being free from Uther, free to practice magick.

Gwen watches her knowing that she can't save her. Something had been gnawing at Morgana all throughout the winter months but she didn't know what it was. She was always there for Morgana but now Morgana was barely there. Her body was present but her mind, her soul was somewhere else entirely. Gwen leaves to attend to other chores, thus beginning a hard winter's separation.

The tragedy of a badly dressed snowman (modern AU)

Morgana pouts and so Gwen gives in. "Fine," she sighs, knowing her weakness to Morgana's 'sad eyes.' Morgana broke into a grin and started jumping about the room.

"Yay, so come on then, let's go," she said dragging Gwen out of their house and into the garden in which snow covered all the plants.

"How do we go about this?" Gwen asked cautiously. She hadn't done this for a long time.

Morgana waved her hands around, vaguely. "You get some snow and make into three spheres and they put them on top of each other. Then you decorate it."

"Right." Gwen wasn't too convinced that Morgana knew how to make snowman either.

"I'll take the head," Morgana said, starting to roll some snow into a small ball. Gwen rolled her eyes. She was stuck doing the body. She should have know that Morgana would make her do all the work.

They worked on it for about twenty minutes, until they had the basic shape, then they just had to decorate it. Morgana had brought out with her a box of old clothes, some of which Gwen hadn't seen for years.

Gwen pulled out a blue, glittery cowboy hat, this was going to be one badly dressed snow man. Shrugging, she plopped the hat on top of the snow man's head.

"Now you are getting into the spirit!" Morgana said whilst adding a carrot for a nose to the snow man. Five minutes and more bad clothes from years past later and the snow man was finished.

"What was the point of this again? I'm all cold now," Gwen complained.

"Come on, it was fun," Morgana replied, grinning. "Besides, I'll warm you up..." She takes Gwen by the hand and leads her back to the house, giggling, leaving the poor snowman by himself.

Honey and lemon

Morgana sneezes for about the fiftieth time that day. It was Christmas Eve and she had a terrible cold. She blows her nose, wearily, feeling utterly miserable. Gwen rushes over and brings with her a cup of hot lemon and honey.

"Here, this should help," she said, pressing the cup into Morgana's hands.

"Thanks," Morgana said, although it came out sounding more like 'fangs.'

Morgana sipped and she felt herself feeling a little better already; perhaps it was just Gwen's presence that was improving her mood.

Gwen then moved towards the door, "I'll just be going now. Sleep well."

"You aren't staying?" Morgana was surprised.

"I would," Gwen grimaced a little bit, before continuing "but I don't want to catch a cold. I'll see you tomorrow."

Morgana sniffed; she hated this cold!

Happily ever after (Modern AU)

"Merry Christmas," Gwen said softly, waking Morgana with a light kiss. Morgana opened her eyes, slowly, blinking at Gwen.

"Merry Christmas," she said in return.

"Here." Gwen handed Morgana her present. Morgana smiled and shook it slightly, trying to work out what it was. She soon gave up and she carefully opened the small package. She was puzzled when inside the wrapping there was another wrapped package. She unwrapped it to find another.

She looked at Gwen quizzically and Gwen looked back at her with that strange smile that indicated when she was nervous. She carried on; the packages were getting smaller and smaller until she finally got to a tiny box.

Slowly Morgana opened the box and was surprised to find a ring. A beautiful ring.

"Will you marry me?" Gwen asked, in all seriousness.  
Morgana gaped for a minute and then broke into a wondrous smile. "Of course I will, yes!"

Gwen puts the ring onto Morgana's finger and then leans in for a long kiss. They were perfect together; this was their happily ever after.

**I hope that you enjoyed those; please review to tell me what you think.**


End file.
